Harry Resorted
by Tobias The Tenor
Summary: Before Christmas the new Headmistress Delores Umbridge decides to resort all students to make sure they are in the right house. Ron and Hermione are both put back in Gryffindor but Harry is sorted into Slytherin. How will everyone react to? Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Harry acts more Slytherin.
1. Harry, he's a what?

It was the last week before Christmas when the alert appeared in the common room.

 _ **Attention All Students.**_

 _In light of the new Headmistress Delores Umbridge. All students will be resorted individually with their year in their current house starting with all 7_ _th_ _years. They will be called out during classes as all teachers have been informed and will be receiving their new self picked robes during the second week of Christmas break. Due to the new changes Christmas break will now be lasting 3 weeks instead of the standard 2._

 _ **Delores Umbridge, High Inquisitor and Headmistress**_

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief and anger.

"What is that old bat doing!" Ron fumed, "First she find a way of getting rid of Dumbledore, and now she resorting all students!" Hermione on the other hand looked horrified.

"What if during resorting we're put into different houses than each other? What if just one of us is sorted into a different house? What if we're sorted into houses that have a rivalry against each other?" Harry looked somberly at his feet. The last one sounded just like what could happen between them. No doubt Hermione and Ron in Gryffindor and Harry in Slytherin.

"It's okay 'Mione. We'll all still be friends no matter what houses we're sorted into right? Even if we make friends in the other houses. We'll stay friends with each other." Harry smiled. That seemed to have calmed down both Ron and Hermione. All three talked about what resorting could mean to their friendship and decided between Ron and Harry that even if they were put in different houses and different quidditch teams they'd still be friends no matter the outcome of the games. Once in the great hall Harry could see many students that looked terrified no doubt because of the new announcement. Him, Ron and Hermione sat down and started talking about their potions homework instead, the homework which Ron had forgotten about and was begging Hermione to let him copy hers. Harry listened smiling and decided to forget about what might happen when the Sorting Hat was put on him.

-Time Pass-

Wednesday during Charms McGonagall came and called out the Gryffindors to lead them to resorting. Every student following her stayed in a horrified silence as to where they would be put. When they came to the Gargoyle statue McGonagall said,

"Figgie pudding" and lead the students to chairs that waited outside the Headmistress' office and entered after all the students had seated themselves. It was deadly silent as the students waited for their names.

"Brown." Lavender got up and went in the room. A minute or two later she came out smiling and thumbs-uped to Parvati, who smiled back.

"Dunbar." She got up, went in, and also came back out smiling.

"Finnigan." Seamus went in and came back out mouthing 'Hufflepuff' dejectedly to everyone.

" Granger." She went in, Ron and Harry watched the door with bated breath. She came out excitedly and thumbs-uped them like Lavender had, mouthing 'Gryffindor'. They both smiled.

"Longbottom." Neville went in shaking and came back out looking just as pale but mouthed to Dean, Ron and Harry 'Gryffindor'.

"Midgen." She went in smiling and came back out her head held high, Parvati did the same thing.

"Potter." Harry got up and smiled weakly at Dean and Ron. Once he was in McGonagall motioned for him to sit on the stool in the middle of the room. Umbridge gave him a sickly smile form her desk. He sat and felt the hat on his head.

"Alright, Let me guess you would like Gryffindor again?" The hat said in his ear.

"Either you think would be good for me." Harry said quietly under his breath.

"Oh? Either? Well Harry Potter if you're completely fine with either might as well not let this resorting go to waste." Harry knew what was coming next when the hat shouted "Slytherin!" His eyes widen after it had left the hat's mouth. McGonagall took the hat off his head.

"Well Mister Potter what are you waiting for." She said with an even voice. Harry got up and left. As he exited the hall he didn't look Ron or Dean in the eye as he heard 'Thomas' from the door. Once out in the hall Hermione smiled, she had decided to wait for Harry and Ron to be resorted.

"So?" She said expectantly once Harry was facing her.

"Well, I'm not Gryffindor I'll tell you that." His head was swimming with everyone might say once they found out. Sirius would probably hate him. Mrs. Weasley might not care about him anymore. Ron and Hermione probably wouldn't want to be his friend. Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was one thing, but Slytherin? He wasn't sure what their reaction would be to him.

"Which house? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?" Hermione tried guessing.

"I'll tell you and Ron later." Harry avoided eye contact and Dean came by them his head down.

"I wonder where he was put." Hermione said watching him go, a few minutes later Ron came out very excited. While they walked back to class Ron and Hermione talked about how both of them where narrowly put into Gryffindor. That is when they noticed Harry was walking behind them quietly

"Where were you put Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to Grimmauld place." Harry quickly dodged rubbing the back of his neck absently. He quickly managed to steer their conversation to what Hermione would be doing over Christmas break.

"Well, I was going to go skiing with my parents but now I'm tempted to ask them to stay with you and Ron over Christmas. The curiosity of what house you were put in Harry might kill me if I don't" Harry blushed and was about to say something when he realized they had gotten back to Charms class. They went back to their seats and Harry sighed in relief when the subject of his new house was dropped even if he knew the subject would quickly resurface.


	2. Harry, home for Christmas

_**Sorry for all the time breaks in this one, I was trying to get to a certain part and that was all I could think of so… yeah sorry. Hope you still enjoy though**_

The day before Christmas break all students were given forms to fill out for their new uniform. Their new house was said at the top, Harry of course covered his from the prying eyes of Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny. All of which had been put back into Gryffindor and were eager to find out Harry's house. The students were required to choose an accessory to show house pride. Their choices were a headband, a necklace, a brooch, a bracelet or a ring.

"Which are you guys getting." Ron asked looking up from his form.

"The brooch." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"We're getting the necklace." George and Fred smiled at Ron and Harry.

"Guess I'll get the necklace." Harry check the box marked 'Necklace' with a sigh.

"Guess I'll get a ring then. Don't wanna confuse mine with anyone's." Ron tried to sneak a peek at Harry's paper as he and Harry stood to turn them in, but Harry hid his paper against his chest glaring at Ron. As they walked to the teacher table Ron once again tried to convince Harry to tell him which house he was in, missing the approving glint in Snape's eye when he looked at Harry.

"Ron, give it a rest already. I've already told you that I'll tell you and Hermione at Grimmauld place." Harry exasperatedly replied to Ron's bargaining.

"Ugh, fine. Well whatever house you go to just know that I want you to try for seeker, okay? The tryouts are starting after Christmas break this year and I plan on trying out for Keeper." Ron and Harry then engaged in a full conversation about Quidditch which was joined by Fred, George and Ginny once they got back to the table. For the rest of the day Harry was able to keep most conversations far away from Hogwarts and their houses.

-Time Break-

They were getting on the train to Kings Cross Station when they broke off like normal. Ginny leaving to go sit with her current boyfriend (Some Ravenclaw Harry couldn't remember the name of) and the twins going to sit with Lee Jordan. Harry found a compartment that was empty except for Luna and Neville.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry smiled as he walked in.

"Oh, go ahead." Neville smiled as Harry put his things on the luggage rack and sat down. Luna looked up from her magazine at Harry.

"What's your new house. I'm staying a Ravenclaw." Harry looked at Luna and Neville, glanced at the door and looked back at them.

"I was sorted into Slytherin, but don't tell Ron and Hermione. I plan on telling them when we get to Ron's along with the other Weasleys." Harry looked at Neville, "I mean it. No matter what they say and if they ask you and you tell them I'll be forced to act like a Slytherin much quicker than I want to." Luna smiled at him.

"Awesome. I hope you like your new house." She looked back at her magazine. Neville on the other hand looked very pale and assured Harry that his new house wouldn't even be uttered by Neville. Harry felt slightly bad for freaking Neville out and moved the conversation to the Christmas homework, glad to see Neville relax. Ron and Hermione joined the compartment a few moments later.

"Hey Harry, they let the prefects off duty for the whole train ride!" Ron beamed once he and Hermione sat down.

"Ron, they said prefects can be off duty if they want. I think we should still keep an eye on our house."

"Oh come on Mione'" Ron whined, "It's not like we'll get in trouble if we don't. We should relax with Harry." Hermione thought for a few seconds and sighed telling Ron that it was fine if he wanted to stay in the compartment because she was capable of watching over their student alone when she needed to. Ron rejoiced and started talking with Harry and Neville. Hermione of course took out her book and started reading. The train ride went pretty well for a while until the subject of houses came up again.

"Luna, did you get put in a new house?" Hermione asked. Luna looked up and shook her head.

"Still Ravenclaw. You?"

"No, me and Ron are still Gryffindor. And Harry won't tell us what his house is." Hermione looked across Ron and at Harry. Luna smiled and before going back to her magazine made one last statement that pretty much cemented what would be a recurring topic throughout the train ride.

"Harry told me and Neville what his house was, but he told us not to tell." Hermione an Ron both looked directly at Neville.

"Neville. Tell us what Harry's house is." Hermione said in a false sweet voice. Neville's head gravitated towards a glaring Harry, supposedly reaching for his wand.

"U-Uh no, he told me not to tell, so, so, it would be rude and mean to tell wouldn't it?" Neville stammered.

"Yes, yes it would be." Harry said in an even tone. He had put his hand down and was now staring with his eyes fixed on Neville. Hermione and Ron looked between Harry and Neville and both decided unanimously that this wasn't a good situation for anyone and quickly decided to drop it for the moment (Though that didn't stop them from asking every so often). The train ride after went considerably smoother, Malfoy only visited once and without much trouble.

\- Time Break—

They got to Kings Cross station and met who was excited to hear about the children's houses. None of the Weasley children had wrote home about their house, but the parents of children got letters saying that the children were being resorted. She was there with Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-eye. All of them assigned to make sure everyone got to number 12 Grimmauld place safely. Once they arrived, Hermione and Ginny put their things in their shared room. The twins put things in their room and Ron and Harry went to their room. As he put his things away Harry grew increasingly anxious of Sirius' reaction to his new house and dreaded dinner that night.

"Dinner's ready." Hermione popped her head into the boys room where Ron and Harry had been talking about Quidditch.

"Kay Mione'." Ron and Harry got up and went downstairs together, both quite as they passed the Black family portraits. When they were in the kitchen Harry sat across from a very Happy Sirius.

"So I heard all of you were resorted?" Sirius looked at all of them quizzically as they nodded, "Well, where were you put?"

"Gryffindor!" Was the roar from everyone but Harry. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"Well, what house are you?" Everyone looked at Harry expectantly while Harry suddenly found the table very interesting. Sirius sighed seeing his reluctance, "Harry. No matter what house your put in I'll still care about you, okay?" Harry looked up at Sirius and braced for everyone's reactions.

"Slytherin." Harry looked around the dead silent table. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Well Harry, that's nice dear." Mrs. Weasley started to serve the food.

"Um, well that is… real nice Harry." Mr. Weasley still looked startled. The twins after their shock had worn off cheered.

"Yes! Pranks in the Slytherin common room too!" Ginny glared at Harry from where she sat. Lupin just smiled and said that Harry didn't need to worry about different treatment. Ron looked over Harry and said thoughtfully

"That's why Neville was pale as a sheet when we asked." Hermione scolded Harry for scaring Neville after Ron had brought the memory up. Sirius gave Harry a very angry look and Harry, who had been smiling, looked back the table ready for Sirius to be livid that he was Slytherin.

"Well Harry, I feel insulted that you'd think you'd get different treatment just for being put into Slytherin." Harry looked up confused as Sirius broke into laughter. The rest of dinner was pretty jovial.


End file.
